Chapter 9
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of Vampire Sphere. Summary Yi Sai threathens Xi Yan if she doesn't reveal what she knows. Afraid of the consequences, she informs him about her suspicion regarding her sister. Yue Jian and the Professor are worried about Zhao Yan and Xi Yan. They get attacked, and try to escape, but it leads to an accident that leaves the Professor mortally wounded. It's revealed that it is Yue Jian who holds the true Mei Yue Yin, Xi Yan only got a fake one. The ghouls are closing in on her when she is saved by a boy, a girl, and the man who gave them the Mei Yue Yin 6 years ago. Description Xi Yan tries to persuade Yi Sai that she knows nothing else, but he calls her on her lie. He takes her to an underground prison where strange - accoring to Yi Sai low-level - creatures are being held, and threathens Xi Yan that he will throw her to them adding that he has no use for her if they can't find the Keys of the Forbidden Sphere. This makes Xi Yan reveal everything about her suspicions. Yue Jian and Professor Nan Gong are watching the news about the on the Academy. They are both worried as there are no news about Zhao Yan and Xi Yan, when the alarm systems gives a warning. Ghouls are nearing the house. The Professor orders Yue Jian to bring what is neccessary and they try to escape in a car. Yue Jian puts away the items she got from Zhao Yan. The ghouls are attacking them. The professor tries to run them over and is successful at first. They want to go to the Academy, to have a look at what happened there, but on the road another bunch of ghouls are waiting for them. This time one of them manages to punch through the windshield and grab Yue Jian. THe Professor loses control over the vehicle and they fall from the road into a small valley. The Professor is mortally wounded, but Yue Jian is alright. He knows that he doesn't have much time and orders her to leave. The ghouls are nearby and will soon come after them. He warns her that she mustn't be captured since they are coming for her. He reveals to Yue Jian that has the true Mei Yue Yin, Xi Yan only got a fake one, and it wasn't activated because of the drugs he has given her over the years. Once it spreads in her, her injuries from being burned will heal. He hopes that she can find the Hunters and will carry her mission. He loses consciousness and ghouls appear in the shadows. She takes a shovel out from the trunk and thinks of using it to protect herself from the ghouls, but they are shot down by a girl and a boy. Along with them, the man who brought them the Mei Yue Yin 6 years ago also appears. Fun Facts The Tzimisce Clan is expert in various Disciplines, one of them is called Auspex. Simply put, it is like mind reading - it allows them to learn others characters, phobias, weaknesses, desires, even their dirty little secrets. Yi Sai shows signs of using skills like: * An Ear for Lies: Know when someone lies to you * Aura Perception: Learn various qualities of a person from their aura * Sense Vibrations: Learn the most intense emotion of a person Category:Chapter